


Worth It

by EliraWinter



Series: Johnlock/BBC Sherlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a moment during Hamish's wedding to reflect on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> [love-like-hate](http://love-like-hate.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> prompted: Johnlock at their oldest child's wedding.

John was sitting next to Sherlock in the front pew of the church, watching his oldest child staring into his fiance’s eyes.  It was worth it, all of it was – worth enduring Sherlock’s jibes at Hamish’s friends, worth the frustration of wedding planning, worth every single moment from the time they chose a surrogate – it was worth it more than ever to see Hamish’s gentle, loving smile that reminded John of how Sherlock smiled at _him_.

“Hamish Watson-Holmes, do you take Abigail Coates to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Abigail Coates, do you take Hamish Watson-Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the bride.”

John swiped a tear out of the corner of his eye as Hamish took his new wife into his arms and kissed her, then felt the warm pressure of Sherlock’s lips on his cheek.

It was all worth it, just for this.


End file.
